happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodnight Charles
Goodnight Charles is a Happy Feet fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. It was released on December 8, 2018. Transcript (At Paulet Island at Charles' trailer house) *Charles: Ah, these fresh looking krills will be done in a minute. *Esequiel: What a night, we went fishing and heck, even a new ice sculpture is made. *Charles: I have been a youngin for so long. *Esequiel: But you are not young anymore. *Charles: That doesn't mean that i'm young again you son of a berg! *Josesito: Whoa, what is that smell? *Esequiel: Is it overcooking? *Charles: Dang, the krills are ready. *Esequiel: Get your cooking glove and get them out. *Charles: I'm on it. Dang Esequiel. *Esequiel: I was going to say that your youngins are a fan of your videos on YouCube. *Charles: *get the glove and open the oven to get the tray out with the krills* Ah, it smell good. *close the oven door* *Michael: Whoa. *Bridgette: Looking good. *Esequiel: You're making me hungry. *Josesito: There's 20 of them. *Charles: Oh boy, i'm ready to eat. Grab the plates. *Esequiel: I'm on it. *Josesito: Ho ho ho, i better set up the table. *Charles: Go do it my man. Dinner is finally ready for us! *Esequiel: *grab five plates* Plates for everyone. *Michael: It's time to get this thing up. *Charles: Yeah, come on and eat! *Esequiel: *place five plates on the table* Now put the tray in. *Charles: *drop the tray on the table* Done. *Esequiel: Not like that. *Charles: I said i was going to place it nicely. *Michael: *get the fork to place the krills on the plates* It smell good as shrimp. *Bridgette: You added some sauce? *Charles: How about some bacon sauce like on Epic Meal Time! *Esequiel: Ooh, i like that one. *Josesito: You ever watch a kid toy channel on YouCube? *Esequiel: No, no. No one watches that junk on the internet. *Josesito: Ahh, look like i need to cheer myself up. *Michael: Everyone can have opinions. Not everyone is going to like the same thing in the world. *Charles: Come on, let's eat. I'm hungry. *Esequiel: Fine. *eat the krill* You want some of this? *feel the taste* Ooh, it taste great. *Charles: Huh? *eat the krill* Better than shrimp. *Michael: It taste delicious. *Bridgette: Yummy. *Josesito: It DA-LICIOUS! *Esequiel: What? *Michael: Ooh, Dee-licious! *Charles: Delicious, delicious. You call that motherfisher! *Michael: I did it for you. *Charles: Why did it for you? *Michael: You promise that we were going to make it delicious like we did last year. *Esequiel: Yummy in my tummy. *Charles: Tasty. *Michael: And gooey. *Josesito: Oh nom. I love this snack so much. *Charles: Dinner. *Josesito: What? *Charles: Dinner! *Josesito: Okay, you don't need to shout out loud like a parrot. *Charles: Whatever. *Esequiel: Man, i can never get a load of eating this dinner so much. (Moments later, dinner was over and Esequiel, Josesito, Michael and Bridgette are ready to leave) *Esequiel: Well, thank you for everything. *Charles: Thanks a million. Dinner was the bomb. *Michael: It's delicious! *Josesito: And salty. *Charles: Fudge salt. *Esequiel: You don't like salt? *Charles: No. It's sour. *Esequiel: No. Sour is for the sweets. Salt is for the spice. *Charles: You don't get what i said. SALTY! *Josesito: Let's just go. *Michael: Goodnight dad. *Bridgette: Have a good night. *Charles: You two my sweet youngins. *Esequiel: What about us? *Josesito: We're the cool guys. *Charles: No one is talking business with you. Goodbye! *Esequiel: Like what? *Charles: Get out! *Esequiel: Fine. We're outta here. (Esequiel, Josesito, Michael and Bridgette left Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: So, is there anything to do Michael? *Michael: It's already getting late. We need to get some sleep. *Josesito: Yeah. I better be back at the beach right now. *Esequiel: Catch you later Josesito. *Josesito: Goodbye Esequiel. *Esequiel: Peace out. *Michael: Let's home go. *Bridgette: Fine Michael. *Esequiel: Ah, i need some good night rest. *Michael: Peace out! *Esequiel: Peace out to you. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel go to sleep in his bed) *Esequiel: Ah, what a night. A big soft night for a penguin like me. I'm going to bed. (At Michael's house) *Michael: I have the lights all set and i should be going to bed now. See you later Bridgette. *Bridgette: Take care Michael. *Michael: Bye. Sweet dreams. *Bridgette: Peace out. *close the door* *Michael: Now i'm off to bed. (Three hours later, Esequiel is still sleeping as he get up and get a drink of water) *Esequiel: *gulp some water* Ah, pretty tasty. Ah man, i forgot something at Charles' trailer house. I gotta go get Michael. (Back at Michael's house, Michael is sleeping in his bedroom) *Michael: Ah, pecan pinwheels. Ah, Esequiel. Ah, dad. *Esequiel: *knock on the door* Hello? *Michael: Huh? Who is it? *walk to the door and open it* Esequiel? *Esequiel: Michael, i forgot something at Charles' house. It's in his bedroom. Come on, you know you have the keys to his house, but i don't. *Michael: Don't worry, we're going together. *Esequiel: That's alright by me. Let's get moving. (Back at Charles' trailer house, Charles is sleeping in his bedroom) *Charles: Penguins, penguins, penguins. They make noise and all they do is flap around. Man, i want to cover my ears all day. (Outside of Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: Okay, this is it. *Michael: Let's go in quietly. *open the door* (Inside of Charles' trailer house) *Esequiel: Ooh. *Michael: Esequiel. *Esequiel: What? *Michael: Inside voices. *Esequiel: Fine. I got my inside voice going. *Michael: I don't think dad would let us in his bedroom. *Esequiel: I wouldn't mind if he allow me to come in his bedroom since he is my best friend back in the days. *Michael: Did you two get along since childhood? *Esequiel: Yeah. That wasn't a bit of a problem. *Charles: *wake up* What is going on? *Esequiel: Uh oh. *Michael: He's coming. Hide! *Esequiel: Hide in the laundry. *hide in the laundry with Michael* *Charles: *open the door* Where are you? Come out, come out, whatever you are. I got something for you. Mr. Avenger, these thefts don't stand a chance against me. (In the laundry) *Esequiel: I don't know what to say about this. *Michael: Just be quiet. We can get into his bedroom. *Esequiel: You talked just to let him leave his room? *Michael: No. It's a hiding situation that we're in. *Esequiel: I don't wanna be caught. *Michael: Me either. *Charles: *open the door* Ahhh! Esequiel! Michael! *Michael: Dad? *Charles: What the hell are you doing in my house?! *Michael: Nothing. *Esequiel: We wanted to come over. Uh............for a sleepover. *Charles: Again?! *Esequiel: Look, we're joking. I forgot something in your bedroom that i needed to get. *Charles: For what? *Esequiel: Yeah. You heard me. (Back at Charles' bedroom, the fish plush is shown at the chair) *Esequiel: My fish plush. *Charles: Is that your baby toy? *Esequiel: No, it's not a baby toy. It's a penguin toy to play with. *Charles: You're lying. It's a fishie toy! *Esequiel: Okay, no more screaming. *Michael: The neighbors are hearing you outside. *Charles: There ain't neighbors in my place! I'm alone! *Esequiel: Outside at the beach, they can hear your screaming. It's a world of echos around here. *Michael: There are no echos. *Charles: Okay. You son of a bread. Here you go. *Esequiel: *grab his fish plush* Thank you. *Charles: Ugh. Go home Michael. *Michael: See ya. *Esequiel: I don't like sleeping alone. It's too scary to me to sleep in my bed and have a bunch of nightmares crawling on my brain. Can i sleep with you for just one night? *Charles: What? *Esequiel: Yeah, i'm your buddy and buddies alway stick together to the end. *Charles: Ugh, fine. I'll sleep with you. You in the right side and i'll sleep on the left side. *Esequiel: Thank you. Oh boy, this fishie is going to sleep with me and a friend. *Charles: Whatever Esequiel, goodnight. *Esequiel: Goodnight to you Charles. *sleep* *Charles: Man, my day is over. Now back to sleep. *sleep* (Esequiel and Charles sleep on the bed together as the night started to rest quietly) THE END Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions